A single root
by Dragon born kurama
Summary: Naruto is presented a chance to be strong by Danzo. But is his own sanity worth it? Watch as Naruto and Sasuke prove their worth to each other and become legends.


Naruto ran through the streets of Konohagakure. He was being chased by some bullies. Naruto knew that if he ran to the Hokage tower that they wouldn't harm him but doubted he could make it that far, not because he was low on stamina, he was never low for some reason, but because the speed of the bullies behind him. They were faster than him, and he had no chance of beating them in a hand to hand fight, and besides Naruto didn't want to fight a one vs three. Naruto was approaching approaching the marketplace, he knew that the villagers wouldn't help him, they would do what they always did, shun him or attack him. Naruto ran through the marketplace and just before he was nearing the park that was next to the marketplace he tripped over a foot. Naruto tumbled to the floor and landed in a heap just clearing the marketplace, Naruto got up on all fours and shot a glare at a villager who was whistling innocently. Before Naruto could get u.p properly a foot smashed into his chest lifting him a solid metre in the air, before landing with acrash into the ground. Naruto looked up just in time to see a fist coming directly to him, before it could connect he brought up an elbow to lessen the blow but still fell back down. Naruto didn't even look up before a fist was drove into his stomach. Blood spewed out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to get up to run away before he could get hit again, but collapsed. He looked up and saw one of the bullies face but couldn't attach a name, probably due to his vision being blurry. Naruto was light headed but could make out the words, ''Finish the trash,'' Naruto's eyes widened before a kick connected to his stomach. Naruto looked up and saw a fist coming towards him. Naruto shut his eyes awaiting for the fist to connect but the fist never made it, Naruto looked up and saw a pale boy standing over him, holding the fist that was meant to hit him.

The boy held the fist of the bully in one hand before putting his other hand on the bully's arm and threw him. Another bully charged the pale boy but he just ducked before kicking said bully in the chest knocking him out instantly. The final bully assessed his friends situations before putting his hands up in defeat, the pale boy looked at the one he immobilized and put him on his feet before pushing him to his friend and grabbed Naruto's hand before they both disappeared in a puddle of ink.

''Hello, Naruto-san.'' the pale boy said.

''Who the heck are you? Why did you help me?'' Naruto shouted, now that he had a proper view of the pale boy he could see that he had black hair, and clothe that were to small for him evident from the boys stomach being visible

''Hmm... I thought the book said that people liked you helping them... Oh the answers to your questions depend on your answer to mine.'' the pale boy said ''Will you be a root that shall support the trees?''

''I don't know what that means.'' Naruto said skeptically.

''Would you die if you were ordered? Actually that's an unfair question.'' The pale boy said ''Would you die for a person above you, or for someone important to the village?''

''Obviously, who wouldn't!?'' Said Naruto enthusiastically.

''Good answer, come with me Naruto-kun if you wish to be strong''

Naruto didn't know what to expect when the pale boy led Naruto to an abandoned shack, at first Naruto complained but when the pale boy hit a secret switch and they both were sent underground his complaining ceased. The pale boy led Naruto through a series of ever turning tunnels before they finally came across an oldman.

The man was about sixty six and had a bandaged right arm and eye, his facial expression was neutral and his hair was grey.

''Eh? Who's this old geezer?'' Naruto said before the pale boy who had led him here hit him hard in the stomach causing Naruto to collapse to the floor, gasping for air.

''Do not disrespect Danzo-sama again'' The pale boy said with no hint of emotion on his face or in his voice.

''Now, now Sai-kun. I see that you have completed your orders and brought Naruto-kun to his new home.'' The man now identified as Danzo said.

''Eh? Danzo? New home what do you mean? Add YOU! You traitor you lured me here and then attacked me like who does that sort of thing? What are you a-'' Naruto ranted before Danzo cut him off.

''Naruto-kun I would prefer if you didn't talk to my employees like that. My name is Danzo and I am part of a group of people who want to protect Konoha called ROOT. And you will be joining ROOT.'' Danzo said his tone never changing. ''We protect Konoha by taking the missions that the Hokage declines for shinobi.''

''Shinobi? As in those cool ninjas? Cool! I've always wanted to become a ninja!'' Naruto said

''You will be more than a shinobi. You will be a weapon that will crush Konoha's enemies and I will be the one to wield you. Not that foolish Hokage!'' Danzo said his voice getting louder.

''What's wrong with jiji? He helps me.'' Naruto said defending the Hokage.

''Does he help you? He gave you an apartment and wages to eat food and get drink, but what else? Don't orphans get the same things?'' Danzo reasoned ''He does not help you out of kindness but out of necessity. He let those bullies attack you. Not one shinobi helped you, but my subordinate came in and stopped them. Join me Naruto-kun and I will make you stronger than you would ever be on your own. You would be given money on the side and become a shinobi.''

''If you say it will make me stronger then sure, but I don't entirely believe what you said about Hokage-Jiji.''

''Very well. Sai begin teaching Naruto-kun here about taijutsu and also about respect.'' Danzo ordered. And with that Sai bowed and took Naruto of to a training ground.

''Danzo-sama shall we get ready to erase Naruto's emotions?'' said an orange haired man from behind Danzo.

''No, Fuu. Lets keep Naruto-kuns emotions, as long as he is loyal he will be more than just.'' 'And besides his father was loyal to the village and a great shinobi whose only flaw was how naive he was.' Danzo said thinking the last bit.

''As you wish, Danzo-sama.''

Naruto after joining ROOT was trained harshly by Danzo and he absorbed everything he was taught up. Naruto first learned about the five nature transformations. wind, lightning, earth, water and fire, each person had a natural born affinity to one of the elements. Naruto learned that his was wind, just like Danzo's. Taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu the three main forms of techniques, that either you specialise entirely in or you used a form that came under two of the main techniques. For example kenjutsu which Naruto excelled in, because of his wind style, was a mixture of tai and ninjutsu. Medical jutsu was the same although the chakra control it required made it impossible for Naruto to even grasp the basics.

Naruto then learned about Control and power/force, the two ways of using chakra. Each person had Chakra and their coils pushed it out, then you controlled it. Control was learned by repeating the same exercises, your chakra pool grew as you aged or the more chakra you used a day. Power/force was controlled by will power. Chakra usually was blue but the elements changed the colour so if it was visible it would physically be what it looked like unless it was a genjutsu.

Naruto housed a red chakra due to a certain incident which Danzo had explained to him. In his stomach lay the Kyuubi. The demon which the fourth Hokage had defeated, by sealing into a new born baby who just so happened to be Naruto. It was safe to say Naruto wasn't happy when he found out. Naruto pranked the hokage monuments everyday of that week, a small victory for Naruto. Naruto really had to thank the fourth hokage the more he thought of it, because of him being that newborn he got to be of use to his village and not just some regular canon chunin or genin, although it did hurt to find out it was his hero's fault for a relatively sad childhood.

The Kyuubi actually seemed to like Naruto, and gave him tips every once in awhile, but Naruto was vigilant. Kyuubi brought Naruto in for chats, always asking him if he was stuck in elemental manipulation, Naruto would always say yes just to see if the thousand year old fox new anything about elemental manipulation that he didn't. The answer to that question was always yes. Naruto slowly started to like the Kyuubi and became friends with the beast even though he was being vigilant.

Danzo was surprised, even though Naruto was put through many challenges he always managed to crack a joke after a situation. The bandit camp that housed over fifty bandits was a perfect example, Naruto had killed fourty of the sixty bandits and His squad the other twenty. It usually took a person who was jounin level to kill that many people with no mental repercussions yet Naruto came out as sane as usual (well he never was really that sane) and little over three hours later calls his superior Jiji. That wasn't just it, he lost two of his squad mates ,any sense of insanity higher than a regular anbu would have? None that was noticeable. Naruto was part of the weapon cell and even though he was ten he led it. Using a katana he cut through his enemies with, with the other five in his squad as back ups usually stabbing people in the back amidst the chaos. Danzo wanted Naruto to lose most of his emotions and to a degree he got what he wanted, Naruto had a switch. On a mission or in a report he was serious but other than that he was usually happy and empathetic. Danzo didn't want to force Naruto to lose his emotions. If Naruto was forced to kill a friend there would be no doubt about it. The Kyuubi would be freed. Danzo would not let that happen, his home would not be destroyed by a beast.

Naruto rested in his apartment, one day to the start of the academy where he would be training to be a shinobi. Deciding that rest was needed if he wanted to be up and on full alert Naruto went to turn of his light wondering on the way. ' _I wonder if anyone is strong_ '. Before Naruto turned of the light there was a knock at the door. ' _Perfect_ ' Naruto thought, doing a 180 and heading to the door. When Naruto opened it there was a ROOT agent there wearing a plain white mask.

''Naruto-san, I have a message from Danzo-Sama'' The emotionless anbu said.

''And what may that be?'' Naruto asked in a curious tone.

''Hold back in the academy practicals. You are to attempt to be the dead last or smartest student in tests.'' The ROOT agent said

''Huh? Why?'' Naruto said annoyed at having to hold back.

'' As you are aware, Sasuke Uchiha is the last of the clan after Itachi slaughtered every other member. You are to be on his team and give guidance. To do this you must place at the top academically or the bottom in both practicals and academical tests. You must be on his team.''

''If it's what Danzo-Jiji wishes then very well. Hmm? Do you think this counts as a mission or a suggestion?''

''What I think does not matter, it is Danzo-Sama's order.'' THe ROOT agent said, annoyed that Naruto had disrespected Danzo.

''Sheesh calm down.'' Naruto said before the ROOT anbu left.

''Guess I better study a bit before I go to the academy in the morning.'' Naruto trailed of trying to recall the basics of what Danzo had taught him.

Naruto awoke to the sound of an alarm going off, BEEP! BEEP! Naruto groaned before turning of his clock. 'Time for the academy' Naruto thought glad to finally meet new people. While Naruto knew many people in ROOT, he didn't really classify them as people more like mindless drones.

Naruto got dressed in a black hoodie and basic jogging bottoms and wore an orange wind breaker jacket. Naruto began to pack his bag: sketchbook, reading book, ruler, pencil, pen, and all the other basic crap. Naruto decided to read a book about dojutsu so he could understand the Uchiha he was to be teamed up with in the future.

Naruto left his apartment at around six-thirty am, and decided to do the entire fifteen minute walk without chakra hopping building to building. Naruto walked a minute before a villager noticed him and started to glare at him, Naruto just looked at them and smiled showing them how little he cared at this point. Naruto decided to speed up but before he could enter the academy grounds a villager approached him and said'' This ain't your academy''

''I believe it is. Now I'll be entering,'' Naruto responded, seemingly uncaring of the villager's threat.

''What was that you demon scum?'' The villager said furious at being ignored by the young child.

''I said, 'Now I'll be entering', but since you seemed to have missed me saying that, I guess I can forgive you for breaking lord thirds law since you must have missed that too. Or are you just so stupid to think that there will never be consequences for insulting me?'' Naruto responded in a casual voice only raising his point at the law part. The villager deciding death wasn't worth it backed off before an anbu would notice what happened.

The academy consisted of three classes of fifty per year and had three years with a potential fourth for some. The top twelve pupils in each class halfway through the third year would become genin and then for around 15 months groups of twelve would become genin one month at a time. Naruto got to skip the first year of the academy because of the hokage having to give into the demands of the council. Oh how Naruto hated the council, not the shinobi council but the civilian council, they were nothing but fat merchants who had no business in shinobi affairs. Of course in the honored council was Danzo, Koharu and Homura. Those he respected mostly, they valued him as a weapon. But at the same time he knew that Danzo saw him as something more.

Naruto was left in thought as what Danzo might've thought of him as he entered the class he was supposed to be in. As Naruto entered his eyes flickered over the entire classroom, thee people excluding himself were there. A lazy looking boy with pine apple shaped hair, ' _Probably a Nara_ ', a girl with blue hair and lavender eyes, ' _Hyuuga_ ' and a boy with dark raven hair in the corner sitting at the back alone, ' _Bingo_ ', Naruto thought as he saw himself an Uchiha. Naruto walked over and sat next to the Uchiha before saying,''Naruto Uzumaki, you?''

At first Naruto thought the boy wasn't going to respond before he said ''Sasuke Uchiha,''

NAruto decided making conversation with him would be impossible so he moved to the Nara. Naruto introduced himself and leant that the Nara's name was Shikamaru, and that most things were too troublesome for him to even attempt.

''So is there anything that isn't troublesome to you?'' Naruto said in disbelief as he heard Shikamaru refer to almost everything as troublesome.

''Sleeping, cloud watching, playing shogi. That's about it. You're quite troublesome yourself.'' Shikamaru observed. ''Probably cause you're blonde.''

Naruto moved desk after restraining himself from attacking Shikamaru, deciding that the Hyuuga would probably be stuck up, he decided the front desk would be good. Naruto kept his eyes on the door and watched students slowly fill in. ' _Civilian, civilian, clan heir, clan heir, civilian, pink haired retard, blond haired retar- no clan heir,_ ' Naruto thought, amused as he watched two girls fight over who got to sit next to the Uchiha. ' _He's completely ignoring them. Impressive_.' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke silently look out the window.

''Hello, I am Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor for the next few years, please refer to me as Iruka-Sensei. He is,'' Iruka said pointing at a blue haired man who just entered. ''Your assistant instructor Mizuki. Refer to him as Mizuki-Sensei''

''Also, there is a new addition to our class. Uzumaki Naruto will be joining us for the remainder of the years.'' Iruka said, ''We will be doing a test to grade where about you are academically before moving onto sparring later. Any questions?'' Iruka waited a moment seeing if anyone had a question, ''No? Very well, Mizuki-Sensei will hand you please hand out the tests?'' The blue haired man nodded and proceeded to hand out the tests.

''Alright everyone from here on out no talking. Begin!'' Iruka announced.

Naruto looked at his test and thought easy enough. And began to read the questions. 'O _kay question one_ ' Who was the first hokage? A Minato Namikaze, B Hashirama Senju, C Tobirama Senju or D Madara Uchiha. Naruto heard a growl from his head as he read out the last name. ' _Pfft too easy_ ,' Naruto thought circling B. Who is the current Hokage? Naruto wrote down Hiruzen Sarutobi. What is the lowest shinobi rank? A jounin, B chunin, C genin or D Anbu black ops. ' _God, what idiot doesn't know this crap?_ ' Naruto thought as he circled genin. Naruto decided to skim through the rest of the test and answered all of the questions. Bored, Naruto decided to enter his mindscape and talk to the Kyuubi.

''Yo what up, Kyuubi?

'' **What do you want, Kit?** '' The Kyuubi asked.

''Bored.'' Naruto answered simply.

'' **Go away.** ''

''Nah'' Naruto said casually shrugging of one of the strongest beings in existences command off. ''You've got siblings right? Like the one tail and so on.'' Naruto asked out of no where.

'' **Sadly, I'm related to that crazed tanuki but I have other siblings,** '' The kyuubi told Naruto, confirming what he had asked. '' **Why do you ask?** ''

''What's the difference between you and the others? As in you and the four tails?''

'' **Well I'm stronger than that shit throwing monkey and smarter. I guess I'm just all around better than the others,** '' The Kyuubi boasted to Naruto.

''I assume the number of tails you have represents how strong a tailed beast is then?'' Naruto asked receiving a nod from the Kyuubi. ''So you're the strongest?''

'' **Obviously,** '' The Kyuubi said before Naruto was dragged out of his mindscape.

''Papers please.'' Iruka called out collecting the test sheets, once he collected them all he got everyone in the class into a line. ''All right line up in alphabetical order, we will begin sparring once we are all outside.'' All of the students got into a line and followed Iruka outside the classroom all the way to a field. ''Now you will spar with someone in your skill group, based on last years test results, understand?'' After receiving a nod from everyone he called out the first fighters.'

''Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino'' Iruka called and the two girls came forward and got into their ready positions. ''Begin!''

After insulting each other and proclaiming their love for their precious 'Sasuke-Kun' they finally started to fight. It was over in an instant though, Ino being from the clan had an edge when it came to combat and destroyed Sakura with her superior speed. All Naruto could think as he watched the fight was,' _how pathetic_ '.

Iruka stepped forward and declared Ino the winner and called out the next fight,''Akimichi Choji Vs Nara Shikamaru'' The fight ended with Shikamaru forfeiting before it even started much to Ino's chagrin and Choji's pleasure.

''Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto'' Iruka called out. Naruto walked into the area and looked Kiba in the eyes, analysing his opponent. ' _Inuzuka usually are heavy hitters with good speed. He seems to be arrogant though_.'

''Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but are we allowed to use other fighting kata or just the academy style?'' Naruto asked

''All fighting styles other than the gentle fist are allowed.'' Iruka answered with a raised eyebrow,' _if he can use other katas he may be above average_ '.

''Heh! What an idiot! I bet he doesn't even know the academy style! Judging by your height I'd say you're in the wrong year!'' Kiba laughed, making fun of Naruto's height. Big mistake.

''Judging by your clan I'd say you're inbred.'' Naruto said leaving Kiba speechless for a moment.

''That's it! Your dead!'' Kiba yelled finally losing his cool at Naruto's remark.

Kiba came in with a fast punch that Naruto easily dodged, then threw a kick for his head, which Naruto once again dodged. Kiba jumped back before looking at the blonde. He was just standing there not taking him seriously. How dare he insult an Inuzuka! Fuming Kiba charged again and threw in a chain of punches before attempting a grapple that Naruto saw coming from a mile away. THWACK! Kiba recoiled in pain as Naruto punched him in the nose, tears formed in his eyes, disorienting him for a second. Naruto noticing this rushed in and planted a heavy kick into the Inuzuka's chest, Kiba let out a howl of pain before being pushed out of the circle.

''Naruto wins! Now Kiba and Naruto perform the reconciliation seal and... Oh dear. Kiba seems to be unconscious. Um, Mizuki-Sensei will take over the sparring session while I take Kiba to the medical bay.'' Iruka said in surprise not really used to seeing students beat up so badly.

Mizuki just smiled as all the students turned their attention to him, and proceeded to call out the last three matches. ' _I wonder if I'll have time to make the Uchiha face the demon._ '

15 minutes later

''Alright students, we have one more match'' Mizuki called out,'' between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki,''

''But Sasuke-Kun already fought and so did Naruto!'' A pink haired girl called out.

''Good observation Sakura! I know they have both fought but this is to gauge where about Naruto is compared to the rest of you. As he beat Kiba rather easily,'' Mizuki responded ''Now would Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please come out.'' Both boys got into the circle and nodded that they were ready, ''Begin!''

Sasuke came in fast with precise punches aimed at Naruto's arms and chest but the Uzumaki was quick on his feet and got out of his range. Naruto turned his hands into fists and rushed the Uchiha, quickly getting into his guard and grapelling him and kneed him in the chest. Naruto remembered to hold back and only did it hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Naruto was about to follow up on his attack, before he remembered that he was supposed to lose the fight so Sasuke could be Rookie of the Year, and backed away. Sasuke had a look of shock on his face as he was wounded before he rushed forward with a barrage of attacks. Naruto moved out of the way of each punch seeing the attack a second before the Uchiha made it. Right hook, left hook, right, left, right, roundhouse kick. The attack pattern was mostly obvious but had surprises hid in. The Uchiha attacked with a right before revealing it to be a feint and hit with a left. Naruto's eyes widened before he put an arm up to block the punch. Yep definitely had surprises hid in it. Naruto grinned as he was forced to block for the first time and jumped back. The Uchiha had promise, Naruto had to admit it. The Uchiha seeing that Naruto had backed up decided to rush him, sliding to the ground last moment, hoping to land a hit on Naruto's knees. Naruto was tempted to dodge but allowed the Uchiha to land a blow on him and fell to the ground and clutched his knee pretending to be in pain. The score was even now. Naruto charged in and let Sasuke hit him once putting him in the lead causing Mizuki to end the match then and there.

''Sasuke Uchiha wins!'' Mizuki exclaimed with triumph.

''What's going on here?'' A familiar voice called, it was Iruka. ''Why were those two sparring?'' he said gesturing towards the two boys.

''Um I was er-'' Mizuki stuttered before finally regaining his composure and saying '' I was testing what Naruto's proper taijutsu ability was.'' Iruka raised an eyebrow gesturing for him to continue. ''Because Naruto easily defeated Kiba, I decided that to get a proper reading we would have to have Naruto fight Sasuke to see who would win.''

''Very well. Next time inform me Mizuki-Sensei. Now students lets go inside, I graded your sheets.''

Naruto sat in his seat and looked at his sheet. He had got full marks.

''Alright the Rookie of the Year currently is Sasuke Uchiha and the Smartest Academically is Naruto Uzumaki'' Naruto smiled at that, he looked to his left and saw that Sasuke had a small smirk. ' _I'm also the second best overall, only one mark shorter in taijutsu and two marks shorter in kunai and shuriken practise, but two marks higher academically_ '. If Sasuke fell down by even one mark or Naruto stopped holding back there would be a new Rookie of the Year. Everyone started to clap but one girl smashed her head into the desk before screaming.

''WHAT? How has that idiot gotten full marks!'' A pink haired girl screamed, '' We haven't even studied kekkei genkai!''

''Well he most of studied then.'' Iruka said silencing Sakura. ''Now is anyone else going to interrupt me? No? Very well let's study history. Who founded Konoha?''

The pink haired banshee's hand went up immediately.

''Sakura?''

''The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju.''

''That's a one mark answer actually but nevertheless is right. Anyone know the right answer?''

''The Senju and Uchiha formed an alliance that led Madara Uchiha to name the village Konohagakure which Hashirama Senju agreed with.'' Naruto called out.

''Bingo, very good Naruto.'' Iruka responded. Took a glance behind him and saw the pink haired girl, called Sakura, scowling at him. Naruto sighed and looked at Iruka who was babbling on about basic history. ''Now who was the second Hokage?'' Once again Sakura's hand went up and she answered.

''Tobirama Senju, the firsts brother.'' Sakura said and when Iruka said that she was right she smiled and looked at Naruto as if to say she was superior. Even that she gave a one mark answer.

''Now does anyone know how the second Hokage died?'' No ones hand went up so Naruto put his up.

''Lord second and his squad were fleeing from twenty S ranked hidden cloud criminals. Lord second decided to be a decoy and took down most of the renegade shinobi but died due to his injuries.'' Naruto said as if he was reading a script.

''Brilliant Naruto. Looks like we've got a historian over here, or you just really like the Hokages,'' Iruka said with a smile.

''Of course I like them. They died fighting for what they believed in. Why wouldn't I? And soon enough I might be picking up that hat.'' Naruto said his smile mirroring Iruka's.

The class went on for another twenty-five minutes and Naruto zoned in and out. He knew everything that was being asked by Iruka. Sakura kept staring at Naruto though and if looks could kill Naruto would have a hole in the back of his head. He didn't understand her problem, ' _Is she mad because I'm smarter than her? If so then she's an idiot, if i hated everyone who was smarter than me then I wouldn't be where i am today. Or does she know about the Kyuubi_?' Naruto let out a silent sigh and checked the clock, three minutes till the end of lesson. And sure enough aruto read the clock right and the bell went and Naruto heard a bell go and Iruka saying his goodbyes as everyone filtered out of the academy and to their parents.

 _'What better time to read_ '? Naruto thought as he lay on his bed and read up on the doujutsus in his book and absorbed the information. After about a hour Naruto finished his book and considered sneaking into the library for another book on doujutsu and decided to do it. Naruto put his hand into the ram seal and henged into a version of himself with flat and black hair.

In the library Naruto decided on getting a book on the Uchiha clan in general, but on the way their a book caught him by the eye. A history of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto eyes widened. He had a clan. A million questions flooded his mind. Naruto quickly composed himself remembering what Danzo would say in ROOT. '' _Remember the mission comes first then personal feelings_ ,'' Naruto let out a sigh and nodded to himself. IF. No. When he was put on a team with the Uchiha he would study the Uzumaki but until then it was irrelevant. Just a distraction, and as Danzo would say, 'Ignore everything else. The mission is the only concern.'

' _Once this mission is complete Sarutobi better explain this to me._ ' Naruto thought.

3 Months later

''Hate me. Despise me. Only when you hate me will you be able to kill me.''

Sasuke sprang up in his bed. Just a dream. The Uchiha checked his clock. Six thirty-five. Sasuke sighed and got dressed, the academy would start at nine. The more Sasuke thought about the academy the more he found himself dreading it. No one there was strong or a genius, just a bunch of idiots who were training for nothing but themselves. ' _Pathetic the lot of them_ ' figured Sasuke. He wasn't like them. He was training to become strong and avenge his clan by killing his brother, then and only the would he worry about something pointless like a girlfriend. WHy didn't they understand? Sasuke didn't want a girlfriend, especially one who was a fangirl. Talentless idiots. Sasuke decided to vent by training.

''Hello, Sasuke.'' A voice said as he reached the Uchiha training grounds.

Sasuke turned around and saw a man wearing an Anbu mask. Except there were a few differences. The mask was orange and shaped like a fox and looked like it was incredibly hard. The man wasn't that tall, he was just taller than Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the eye holes and saw a pair of red eyes. Then the man blinked and the man's eyes changed to a cold blue.

''What do you want?'' Sasuke said, preparing himself for a fight.

''Why to train you of course!'' He said clapping his hands together, ''I want you to become stronger. For both of us to benefit from of course.''

''Why should I trust you?'' Sasuke said in a cold tone.

''Well lets just say that I hate threats to our village, a good example being your ahem brother. Now don't get me wrong or anything, your strong, but your brother. Well lets just say S-ranked doesn't even touch the surface now does it?'' The masked man said his voice going lower when talking about Sasuke's brother being S-ranked. ''And I plan on killing him, but I can't do it alone now can I? And you? Well lets just say you wouldn't stand a chance. So I propose we make a team, to dispose of your brother.''

''Prove to me that you are strong and mean business,''

''Well that depends on how you want to do things but-'' The man flashed behind Sasuke in a blur of speed Sasuke and put a kunai to the boy's neck, ''I think this way is the easiest.''

Sasuke gulped. This man could kill him easily. Sweat dripped down his forehead and for the first time in awhile Sasuke felt fear, no not fear. He felt pure terror.

''Now what do you say? About us being a team I mean.'' The masked man said putting his kunai back in his pouch. Sasuke just nodded. ''Now I should get going before I end up making you late to the academy,''

''Wait! What's your name?'' Sasuke asked.

''Oh I have many names. My given name, my chosen name, and my code name. My code name as my Jiji would say is Konoha's ultimate weapon. My chosen name changes every once in awhile, but right now I don't have one. And my given name. That ones a secret. So for now just call me by the animal on the mask. Fox.'' And with that he body flickered away.

2 Years later

''Now students today are your graduation exams and you will all be tested and graded accordingly,'' Iruka went on.

Naruto deciding that Iruka's explanation was pointless looked around at the class, everyone had grown up a small bit in the last two years. Ino and Sakura were mostly the same and Shikamaru had never stopped napping and all of that other stuff that Nara's did. Choji stayed friendly and all that changed was how much brute force he had, Hinata stayed gentle and kind(Oh how Naruto's first impressions were wrong), Kiba had gotten stronger and somehow stupider. Shino hadn't changed whatsoever. Sasuke had changed the most, he was still mostly quiet but where it was obvious that he was trying hard to hit all of the targets in kunai and shuriken practise and how he was trying to win in taijutsu seemed to disappear. He remained Rookie of the Year, hell even went up one mark in academics , but he wasn't trying anymore. He had gotten strong enough to the point where he didn't have to try anymore.

''Now here are your sheets from yesterdays written test,'' Iruka said handing out the sheets to everyone.

Naruto looked at his sheet and saw the usual smiley face next to his score of fifty out of fifty.

''Now today we are going to be testing your taijutsu, then we will see your three academy grade ninjutsu,''

Naruto watched in shock as he saw Sakura once again get destroyed by Ino, wondering how the hell Sakura hadn't improved at all.

''Hinata Hyuga vs Mizo Geto'' Hinata dodged the civilian girls strikes and dodged a charge resulting in Mizo running out of the circle disqualifying her.

''Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka!'' The fight began and Naruto dodged all of Kiba's attacks before landing two punches on the Inuzuka and threw him out of the circle resulting in Naruto being the victor.

''Alright next Shikamaru-'' Iruka went on calling the next few fights while Naruto just zoned out and waited to something interesting happened.

''Alright since these two won their matches easily they will face off again so we can get a proper evaluation of their skills'' Iruka announced.

''Would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki come forth,'' Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other before nodding their heads and preparing to fight. ''Begin!'' As soon as those words left Iruka's mouth the two boys charged each other. Sasuke came in with a left hook which Naruto easily dodged before taking a step back to be out of the Uchiha's range. Naruto waited to Sasuke closed he distance before throwing a punch to Sasuke's face that Sasuke blocked, not waiting for the Uchiha to move his guard down to his chest Naruto threw a punch that even Iruka had trouble looking at. Sasuke dropped to his left narrowly dodging the punch, before using his legs to trip Naruto up and backed up to the edge of the circle to reassess Naruto's ability. Naruto got up on his feet and gave Sasuke a grin before charging him. Sasuke not wanting to leave the circle charged as well. The two students clashed and for a second stared each other in the eyes before Naruto backflipped his feet catching Sasuke's chin and landing in the center of the circle. Sasuke not wanting to lose got up quickly and rushed Naruto as soon as he was landing catching the blond haired boy in the chest twice with his fists. Naruto managed to get out of Sasuke's combo after the first two hits and backed to the edge of the circle. Sasuke was in the lead by one point. Naruto once again gave the Uchiha a grin and this time got one back. Time seemed to slow as the two boys charged at each other before they finally met. Their strength clashed and then they both threw a punch hitting each others chest before both finally flying out of the circle.

''The winner by one point is Sasuke Uchiha!'' Iruka called out, earning Sasuke a round of applause from his fan club. Shikamaru actually booed though seemingly upset with the Uchiha's win.

3 hours later

Naruto stared at his card that said what score he had in four things. Academics, kunai and Shuriken, taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu: 50

Taijutsu: 49

Kunai and shuriken: 49

Academics: 50

Naruto was proud and happy, out of two hundred he had scored one hundred and ninety eight. Also if his information was correct, from what Danzo had said he should be paired with Sasuke, and the girl who had the lowest taijutsu. Now who would be his sensei? Naruto decided not to dwell on it and went outside

Sasuke stared at his report sheet, he had scored one hundred and ninety nine only being one score away from a fifty in academics. Now all he needed was his team composition and then he would be a genin. One step closer to killing Itachi.

''Hello Sasuke.'' An all too familiar voice said. Sasuke turned to look at Fox, who was standing at his door way. ''Your Rookie of the Year right?''

''Yeah it was easy, Naruto put up a bit of a challenge but I landed one more hit on him so I beat him in Taijutsu, anyway the guys strange. He always whiffed his kunai and shuriken throws and always got a nine when he would get two tens before.'' Sasuke said.

''Well I'm afraid that I'm going to have to put our goal and partnership on hiatus, Sasuke.'' Fox informed Sasuke.

''What? Why the hell are you doing that?'' Sasuke said getting frustration evident from the tone of his voice.

''Well soon your going to meet me, and by that I mean my given name. But Sasuke do not worry as I can confirm, the time and place where Itachi will die, would not be altered even if I didn't put our partnership on hiatus. Anyway soon you'll meet a form of me. Just so you know, you're older than me.'' And with those last words Fox disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, leaving a shocked Sasuke.

' _He was twelve_?'

''Danzo-Sama, I believe that I have completed your mission.'' Naruto Uzumaki said giving the old man a bow. It had been over two years since Naruto last saw Danzo, the blonde wanted to greet him casually but new that the mission came first.

''Yes you have, Naruto-Kun. Now how should I repay you?'' Dazo asked.

Before Naruto could stop himself he said, ''Tell me about my heritage or more importantly the Uzumaki clan.''

''Very well then, I want tell you about who your parents were since I don't know that but I can tell you about the Uzumaki clan. They were known for fuinjutsu, the best sealing masters ever came from that clan, aside from Minato Namikaze, the land of Uzu was the nation where the Uzumaki clan came from. The nation was destroyed in the second great shinobi war by an allied force of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. The Uzumaki were all killed. There that's all I know about the Uzumaki,'' Danzo said.

''Thats annoying... Danzo-Sama I have a request.''

''And what might that be?'' Danzo asked intrigued.

''Can I go bounty hunting?''

''Very well,'' Danzo said pulling out a bingo book and giving a list of names to Naruto. Ever since Naruto was young, whenever he was mad or angry he would go bounty hunting. Funny thing was that the madder Naruto was the more successful the hunts went on were. ''Bring in these three's head. Consider this your last mission you will receive in a while.''

''Got it''

On the outskirts of Konoha Mizuki was tree hopping with the forbidden scroll on his back. He was going to fulfill his mission, shame he couldn't kill the demon though. As Mizuki was nearing the wall a red blur formed in front of him. The smoke turned to a person and grabbed Mizuki's arms and threw him to the ground. ''Hello Mizuki, having a nice night time stroll?''

Mizuki got up and stared at the figure, black cloak and a fox mask was what the figure was wearing.

''Who are you?'' Mizuki shouted at the cloaked man.

''Good question. I am everyone and no one.'' He said appearing right in front of Mizuki and hitting him in the shoulder, ''My given name is mine so I don't think I'll give it to you,'' this time he appeared behind Mizuki and kicked his back, ''My chosen name is... oh yeah I haven't chosen one yet.'' This time a barrage of punches to Mizuki's face, ''So overall I am not a who but rather a what. And you would ask if you hadn't bit your tongue, what am I? So Mizuki, I guess you could say I'm Fox!'' This time Mizuki didn't see what happened. He just dropped down, unsure whether he was unconscious or dead.


End file.
